¿COMO ELEGIR AMIGOS ENTRE DOS DIFERENTES TIPOS DE PERSONAS?: EG
by princesa rainbow
Summary: Una historia en la que se narra a rainbow dash, una chica que tendrá que saber quienes son sus mejores amigas aunque tendrá una prueba nada fácil
1. Chapter 1

Así que aquí estoy yo, rainbow dash, en una nueva ciudad y una nueva escuela, en esta escuela todo esta junto, la primaria, la secundaria, la preparatoria y la universidad, viviré por ahora yo sola pero que importa, voy a dejar a mis padres y a mi hermano, pero ya que, aquí me la pasare genial, cumpliré mis sueños y voy a estudiar el sexto grado hasta la universidad.

**FIN DE PRIMERA PERSONA**

Rainbow dash ve la enorme escuela, su padre se estaciona enfrente de la escuela, rainbow se despide de su hermano y padre, "ESCUELA CANTERLOT HIGH", esas palabras fueron las primeras que vio rainbow, ella tomo sus cosas de la cajuela y se fue a la escuela, entró y pudo ver como algunos alumnos la miraban, y una de ella pareció acercarse a ella

hola, ¿eres nueva verdad?, ¿como te llamas?, yo soy pinkie pie y te are reír, espera te lo cantare. dijo tosiendo para preparar su voz

dios, no cantes, yo soy rainbow dash. dijo rainbow tapándole la boca a pinkie

uuuuuu, dashie te cantare lo mejor del mundo

CANCIÓN DE PINKIE:

yo soy pinkie pie

y te alegrare

puedes ser mi amiga

te lo demostrare

tengo muchas amigas

y quiero que tu lo seas

se mi amiga

se mi amiga

se mi amiga

¡ALTOOO!. dijo rainbow tapándose los oídos

¿que te pasa?. dijo pinkie feliz

Rainbow no le contesto, ya que salio corriendo, estaba desesperada, lo único que quería era llegar a su departamento, de un salón salio una chica de pelo color morado, la cual traía unos vestidos, rainbow no pudo frenar a tiempo y choco con la chica, tirandole sus vestidos, rainbow solo recogió sus cajas y se fue, la chica estaba en el suelo y vio pasar a pinkie saltando, rainbow no podía ver y se quito un vestido que traía en la cabeza mientras corría, y se dio cuenta de que traía uno de los vestidos puestos, ella solo se avergonzó, pero por no poner atención en el camino, choco con una chica que traía unas botellas de jugo de manzana, las dos tiradas en el suelo, a rainbow le rodó una botella, ella la tomo y la bebió ya que tenia mucha sed, volvió a recoger sus cosas y se fue mientras se quitaba el vestido y salia corriendo, pero la vaquera le gritaba que volviera, sin embargo la chica vio a pinkie brincar siguiendo a rainbow, rainbow dash vio a unos pollos cruzando, ella vio a una chica de pelo rosa con los pollos, rainbow no iba a frenar, así que los pollos huyeron, la chica solo se protegió con sus brazos y rainbow la rodeo, mientras tanto la chica de cabello rosa vio a pinkie saltando mientras cantaba la canción que le canto a rainbow, rainbow dash seguía su camino hasta que encontró su departamento, ella la abrió y entro, mientras lentamente se recargaba en la puerta y se deslizaba, vio que habían dos camas, así que ella escogió la que estaba al lado de la ventana, se acostó y decidió descansar, fue cuando ella escucho que se abrió la puerta, rainbow se enderezo y vio a la chica que al parecer también estaba sorprendida

¿quien eres tu?. pregunto rainbow viendo a la chica de cabello color cian y celeste, piel de color gris claro y ojos color rosa oscuro

¡YO SOY LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE!. dijo la chica moviendo sus dedos y al final elevando sus brazos hacia arriba

a claro, yo soy rainbow dash, la mejor en todo. dijo rainbow acostándose de nuevo

claro, ¿sabes tocar algún instrumento?. dijo trixie acercándose a su maleta, de donde saco un estuche

si se. dijo rainbow

pues nadie es mejor que yo. dijo trixie

ja, muy chistosa, yo soy la mejor. dijo rainbow señalándose con el pulgar

si, como no. dijo trixie dandole la espalda y no tardo ni 6 segundos cuando dio vuelta y vio a rainbow dash con una guitarra en la mano

¿quieres un duelo?. dijo rainbow con seguridad de si misma

duelo aceptado. dijo trixie con su guitarra

Después de un rato, rainbow dash fue la que le gano a trixie, ella dejo a trixie con la boca abierta, pero aun así ella se tranquilizo

vaya, vaya, tocas muy bien. dijo trixie

lo se, te dije que soy la mejor, pero bueno. dijo rainbow guardando su guitarra en el estuche

como sea, ¿y que clase piensas tomar?, bueno lo digo por que eres nueva, así que bienvenida, tu primer saludo del día. dijo trixie feliz

en realidad el segundo. dijo rainbow haciendo que trixie la mirara

¡¿QUE?!, ¿quien fue la primera?. pregunto trixie molesta

fue una tal pinkie pie, ¿la conoces?. pregunto rainbow al ver la cara frustrada de trixie

si, esa chica es mi enemiga, siempre quiere ser la amiga de todos. dijo trixie caminando de derecha a izquierda

yo no pienso serlo, es muy loca, y canta. dijo rainbow viendola caminar

haces una buena elección, creo que seremos buenas compañeras de cuarto. dijo trixie

si...supongo. dijo rainbow acostándose

te lo vuelvo a recordar linda, tienes que ir por tu horario. dijo trixie haciendo que rainbow se parara como rayo

gracias por recordarmelo. dijo rainbow saliendo por la puerta corriendo

por...nada. dijo trixi viendo que rainbow ya se había ido

DESPUÉS DE UN RATO:

hey trixie ya llegue. dijo rainbow entrando

que bien. dijo trixie con su celular

tuve que esconderme de pinkie, quien sigue buscándome. dijo rainbow viendo su horario

¿que materias escogiste para el año escolar?. pregunto trixie interesada

teatro, música, poesía, baile, atletismo, artes visuales, y me anote para un examen para dar las noticias mas importantes. dijo rainbow

vaya, e escuchado que cuando te unes al teatro te dan una beca. dijo trixie haciendo que rainbow se emocionara

una de las razones por las cuales no me arrepiento de elegirla. dijo rainbow feliz

aja, muéstrame tu horario. dijo mientras rainbow se lo daba

¿para que te interesa tanto?. pregunto rainbow

mmmmm, parece que no solo seremos compañeras de cuarto, si no también compañeras de clase. dijo trixie regresandole su horario

vaya, ¿enserio?. dijo rainbow mirándola

si, así que mañana tendremos que ir a la escuela juntas, así no te perderás. dijo trixie preparando su cama

¿ya te vas a dormir?, es muy temprano. dijo rainbow confundida

si que sean las 9:30 es temprano, creo que estas loca. dijo trixie señalando a su reloj

o dios, ya es tarde, buenas noches. dijo rainbow mientras se echaba un clavado e la cama

buenas noches. dijo trixie apagando su lampara que tenia en su mueble

**BUENO, ESTE ES EL CAP, E TOMADO UNA DECISIÓN**

**NO DEJARE FANFICTION, CREO QUE LO MEJOR SERA**

**IR AL INTERNET Y AHÍ SUBIR MIS HISTORIAS**

**ADEMÁS MI MAMA ME DIJO QUE CON EL DINERO**

**QUE ELLA SAQUE DE LA TIENDA, PODRÁ PAGAR EL INTERNET**

**PERO POR AHORA SI IRÉ AL INTERNET, COMO SEA**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, DEJEN REVIEWS**

**Y CREO QUE ESO ES TODO :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Rainbow dormía tranquilamente, mientras trixie hacia lo posible por despertarla

¡RAINBOW DASH!. grito ella con un micrófono en la mano

A trixie se le ocurrió otra idea, corrió al armario y saco un tambor, se acerco a la oreja de rainbow y lo empezó mientras tocaba el silbato, pero un rainbow seguía dormida, trixie se paro en la cama de rainbow y empezó a saltar, pero de nuevo no hubo ningún resultado, trixie se puso arriba de rainbow y le gritaba, pero lo único que consiguió fue que rainbow la tirara de la cama, luego trixie agarro agua y se la echo a rainbow, pero lo único que dijo rainbow fue "mama esta lloviendo", trixie se dio por vencida, pero de pronto trixie tira un lapicero por accidente y rainbow dash se despertó

dios, ¿que hora es?. dijo rainbow estirándose

debe ser una broma. dijo trixie impresionada

buenos días trixie, ¿que vamos a desayunar hoy?. pregunto rainbow bostezando

vamos a la cafetería, ahí encontraremos todo. dijo trixie

vamos entonces. dijo rainbow entrando al baño y saliendo vestida en 1 segundo

¿como hiciste eso?. dijo trixie con el ojo cuadrado

soy muy veloz. dijo rainbow saliendo por la puerta

fabuloso. dijo trixie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

YA EN LA CAFETERÍA:

duermes demasiado. dijo trixie recordando lo que paso

así, me encanta dormir. dijo rainbow con un café y una dona

no, ¿enserio?, si no me lo dices no me abría dado cuenta. dijo trixie con sarcasmo

jeje, dime trixie ¿tienes mas hermanos?. pregunto rainbow tomando su café

si, unos perdedores de primera categoría. dijo trixie haciendo que rainbow le escupiera todo el café en la cara- ¡ESTAS LOCA!. dijo trixie molesta

lo siento. dijo dándole una servilleta- ¿te expresas así de tus hermanos?. dijo rainbow sorprendida

si, son muy tontos, pero cambiemos de tema, dime ¿te gusta cantar?. pregunto trixie comiendo su dona

si, me encanta, algún día seré la vocalista. dijo rainbow feliz

pero si te quejas de que pinkie canta. dijo trixie confundida

lo se, pero ella canta algo raro. dijo tomando su café

lo entiendo. dijo trixie con una sombrilla

¿para que la sombrilla?. pregunto rainbow

para prevenir, ¿que tal si se te ocurre hacer lo que hiciste hace unos minutos?. dijo trixie obviamente

aaaaaaa. dijo rainbow comprendiendo. según lo que te e visto hacer, me parece que haces trucos de magia. dijo rainbow emocionada

si, me gustan, soy buena para eso. dijo trixie presumiendo

aja. dijo rainbow molesta de que en eso ella la superara

como sea, hay que irnos. dijo trixie levantándose seguida por rainbow

Las dos conversaban mientras trixie le mostraba los salones hasta que por fin llegaron al suyo

y ahí es donde están las computadoras. dijo trixie entrando al salón

¿este es el salón?. pregunto rainbow sorprendida

sip, tu nuevo salón y hogar, ven y siéntate a mi lado. dijo trixie, quien estaba sentada hasta enfrente

¿no se lo quito a nadie?. pregunto rainbow algo indecisa

no seas ridícula, es el inicio del ciclo escolar, ¿quien va a guardar un asiento?. dijo trixie entre risas

mmm, tienes razón. dijo rainbow

De pronto entra pinkie pie dando saltitos, rainbow al verla se esconde detrás de trixie

¿que sucede?. pregunto trixie confundida mientras rainbow le señalaba hacia pinkie pie- a eso. dijo trixie

no quiero que me vea. dijo rainbow con miedo

tranquila, solo siéntate. dijo trixie mientras rainbow se sentaba

Entra la profesora y todos los que hacían desorden se sentaron

buenos días alumnos al primer día de clases, hoy tenemos a una estudiante nueva, preséntate querida. dijo la maestra observando a rainbow

hola amigos, yo soy rainbow dash, vengo de la ciudad cloudsdale, y eso es lo esencial. dijo mirando hacia toda la clase, después dirigiendo su mirada hacia la profesora quien le asintió, para que se sentara

muy bien querida, se bienvenida. dijo feliz, pero de pronto se abre la puerta mostrando a 3 chicas , la primera parecia campesina, la segunda una amante de la moda y la ultima alguien muy timida- ¿es el primer día de clases y llegan tarde?. dijo la maestra molesta

lo sentimos, tuvimos un problema. dijo una chica que se le hizo muy familiar a rainbow

bien, siéntense, pero que no vuelva a pasar. dijo la maestra mientras las 3 asentían- pasare numero de lista. dijo la maestra sentada en su escritorio y sacando una hoja blanca donde tenia los nombres de todos- trixie lulamoon. dijo la maestra buscando a trixie

presente. dijo trixie levantándose de su asiento y volviéndose a sentar

rainbow dash. dijo la maestra apuntando la asistencia

presente. dijo haciendo lo que hizo trixie

Así se la pasaron un rato, rainbow estaba aburrida al igual que trixie, viendo puros números que escribía la maestra, hasta que por fin tocaron el timbre, todos salieron como estampida, rainbow dash quedo con trixie de verse en la cafetería, pero algo jalo a rainbow, nada mas ni nada menos que pinkie pie

hola rainbow, te quiero presentar a mis amigas, quienes ahora son tus amigas. dijo emocionada

lo siento pinkie, pero ya me tengo que...dijo siendo interrumpida por pinkie

¡NOOOOO!, porfis. dijo pinkie rogando

bien. dijo rainbow molesta

ellas son. dijo mostrando a las chicas, con las que el día de ayer choco, las cuales también la miraron detenidamente

¡¿SON ELLAS?!. grito rainbow señalándolas

¡¿ES ELLA?!. gritaron todas

siii. grito de emoción pinkie

ayer tuve que buscar mis vestidos y lavarlos. dijo la chica modista molesta viendo a rainbow

ayer tuve que limpiar el desorden, pagar la botella que tomaste y volver a traer mas cajas. dijo la campesina acercándose amenazadoramente hacia rainbow

¡ESCUCHA VAQUERA, DEBISTE QUITARTE DE MI CAMINO!. dijo rainbow molesta con una mirada que intimido a applejack

casi lastimas a mis pollitos. dijo fluttershy con su voz tímida

ash. dijo rainbow cruzada de brazos

no importa. dijo pinkie feliz- olvidenlo y sean amigas

que fácil es para ti. dijo la campesina molesta

bien, lo siento, no quería hacer eso, pero bueno, lo que paso paso, ahora, soy rainbow dash. dijo rainbow

te perdonamos querida, yo soy la hermosa y generosa rarity. dijo mientras con su mano movía su cabello

yo soy la honesta applejack. dijo la vaquera

y-y-yo soy f-f-fluttershy. dijo con voz muy baja

¿perdón?. dijo rainbow tras no escuchar su nombre

soy fluttershy. dijo en un chillido

mmm, bien fluttershy, fue un placer conocerlas, voy con mi amiga. dijo rainbow retirándose pero pinkie la paro

¿quien es tu amiga?. pregunto curiosa pinkie pie

trixie lulamoon. dijo rainbow sería

¡¿QUE?!. gritaron todas al saber que trixie era su amiga


	3. Chapter 3

querida, debes estar bromiando. dijo rarity impresionada

no, no es una broma. dijo rainbow mirando a todas confundida

¿como puedes ser amiga de un monstruo. dijo fluttershy aterrorizada

hey, yo no les digo nada por que sean amigas de pinkie pie. dijo rainbow molesta señalando a pinkie

jajaja es ver...¡OYE!. dijo pinkie pensando en lo que le había dicho rainbow

pero esto es diferente, trixie es una chica muy mala, molesta a todos y los ofende, no importa si sean mayores o menores que ella. dijo applejack haciendo que fluttershy se escondiera detrás de rarity

eso no es verdad, e estado con ella y nunca la e visto hacer eso. dijo rainbow molesta

escúchanos linda, lo decimos para que no te pase nada, ella solo busca provecho de alguien y después la abandona. dijo rarity

pues no me van a convencer, de todas maneras si quieren que deje a mi amiga, ustedes deben dejar a pinkie. dicho esto rainbow se fue con su amiga

Rainbow camino algo molesta por que esas chicas le habían dicho esas cosas sobre trixie, pero rainbow luego se dio cuenta de lo que las chicas le decían, justo apenas había entrado a la cafetería cuando vio a trixie molestando a una niña de 2 grado, rainbow fue a detener a trixie

déjala trixie. dijo rainbow enfrente de la niña

¿pero que?. dijo trixie sorprendida de ver a dash

trixie, es 4 años menor que nosotras. dijo rainbow molesta intimidando a trixie y de paso a la pequeña

bien, la dejare solo por que tu la defiendes. dijo trixie caminando a una mesa, pero dio una vuelta y amenazo a la pequeña con sus dos manos

gracias, nunca alguien me había defendido. dijo la pequeña

por nada, espera ¿alguien ya te había molestado?. pregunto rainbow sorprendida

si, a mi y a mis amigas, son dos de nuestro salón, pero también en general trixie molesta a todos, hasta a los de la universidad. dijo la pequeña algo nerviosa

vaya, pues eso si que no me lo esperaba. dijo rainbow decepcionada

bueno, muchas gracias y mi nombre es scootaloo. dijo la pequeña

yo soy rainbow dash. dijo haciendo que la pequeña se emocionara

¿tu eres la nueva verdad?. pregunto scootaloo emocionada

si ¿por que?. pregunto rainbow confundida por la actitud de la pequeña

siiiii, todo el mundo habla sobre como por primera vez una chica entra al equipo de fútbol de la escuela, nunca pensé que fueras tu. dijo scootaloo feliz

claro que si, soy la mejor. dijo rainbow orgullosa...espera, ¿nunca había entrado otra chica?. pregunto rainbow aun mas feliz por ser la primera

exacto, eso te hace aun mas genial. dijo scootaloo saltando

jajaja, me alegra tu entusiasmo, bueno, nos vemos scootaloo. dijo rainbow caminando hasta donde estaba trixie

claro. dijo scootaloo corriendo en busca de sus amigas

¿por que tardaste tanto?. pregunto trixie viendo llegar a rainbow

una platica con un pequeño es de mucha ayuda. dijo rainbow aun feliz

bueno, ahora nos toca español, luego historia y por ultimo tu te tienes que ir a la clase que escogiste, dame tu horario. dijo trixie haciendo que rainbow se lo diera

¿y bien, que clase me toca?. pregunto rainbow desesperada

mmm, tu te tienes que ir a música. dijo trixie feliz

espera, ¿siempre la ultima materia tiene que ser la clase que elegiste?. pregunto rainbow sorprendida

así es, lo que es esencial como español etc, son primero y al ultimo las que hacen tu vida divertida. agrego trixie

¿tu cual elegiste?. pregunto rainbow interesada

pues moda y magia. dijo trixie feliz

vaya, ¿te gusta la moda?. pregunto rainbow asustada

si, ¿a ti no?. pregunto trixie incrédula

no, la detesto, es una perdida de tiempo estarte maquillando. dijo rainbow

jajaja, no importa querida. dijo trixie fingiendo no estar ofendida

bueno, yo me debo ir, ya sabes tengo que ir al examen para ver si puedo ser la reportera de la escuela, ¿te imaginas hablar por el espejo-net sobre cosas estupendas y ser vista por todo la escuela?. dijo rainbow con ojos de estrellas

pues mas te vale llegar a tiempo si no ni eso vas a lograr. dijo trixie empujando a rainbow a la puerta para que se apresurara

gracias. dijo rainbow mientras corría por el pasillo

ja, esta chica estaría perdida sin mi. dijo trixie con sus manos en la cadera- ahora ¿que iba a hacer?. dijo trixie viendo a otra niña de cabello rojo, piel amarilla y ojos naranjas con un enorme moño color rojo en el cabello- oye tu pequeña, ayer entraste a mi habitación sin permiso. dijo trixie haciendo que la pequeña tragara saliva

Sin embargo rainbow dash corría por los pasillos buscando el salón correcto, hasta que lo encontró, entro y vio a una señora sentada con un periódico y un café en el escritorio, ella simplemente bajo su periódico, y miro a rainbow con los ojos entrecerrados, la señora tenia unos enormes lentes, cabello suelto de color verde, piel rosa claro y un traje negro

¿que se te ofrece?. pregunto la señora seriamente

bueno, ayer vine para lo de ser la reportera de la escuela. dijo rainbow sudando de los nervios

bien, siéntate. dijo la maestra mientras rainbow le obedecía- soy la maestra y supervisora Duchess Swan. dijo seriamente mientras extendía su mano para saludarla

o, mucho gusto, yo soy rainbow dash. dijo respondiendole al saludo

bien, dime que habilidades tienes como para hacerte cargo de algo así. dijo la maestra mirándola fijamente a los ojos

bueno, yo soy una chica muy genial, ya que puedo ver cosas a lo lejos, puedo estar escuchando a la persona entrevistada y también puedo captar otras cosas interesantes no importa la distancia, tengo un buen oído y puedo hacer varias cosas a la vez. dijo rainbow con una sonrisa confiada

mmm, esta bien, seras la reportera solo como prueba, mañana a las 9:00 te quiero aquí para el examen final, así que seras la reportera junto con tu compañera. dijo la maestra con una sonrisa corta

gracias maestra, es la mejor. dijo rainbow feliz saliendo por la puerta

Rainbow corría feliz, entro a sus clases, en las cuales por su alegría anotaba todo lo que decía el profesor de español llamado Dexter Charming, luego pasaron a historia y rainbow contestaba todas las preguntas que hacia el profesor de historia llamado Hunter Huntsman, al final de eso, rainbow corrió hacia su clase de música ahí rainbow se sentó en la primera fila mientras veía entrar a sus compañeros, los cuales eran de otros grupos y algunos si eran de su salón, todo para rainbow era felicidad hasta que vio entrar a pinkie pie y a rarity, la modista no era el problema, el problema era pinkie pie, quien jalo a su amiga y se sentó al lado de rainbow

hola amigaaaaa. dijo pinkie abrazando del cuello a rainbow

hola. dijo rainbow casi asfixiada

querida, nunca pense que estuvieras en esta clase. dijo rarity refinadamente

y yo nunca me imagine que ustedes estuvieran en esta clase. dijo rainbow cubriéndose la cara con sus manos

pero clarooo, nuestra amiga fluttershy tiene una voz bellisima, pero tiene pánico escénico. dijo pinkie con una gran sonrisa

entiendo. dijo rainbow frustrada

seremos buenas amigas, en todo lugar nos veremos y yo te buscare. dijo pinkie abrazando a rainbow

hay no. dijo rainbow triste

por su puesto que siiii. dijo pinkie feliz

como sea querida rainbow, tu seras nuestra mejor amiga. dijo aterrorizando mas a rainbow

buenos días alumnos. dijo una maestra quien hizo que pinkie soltara a rainbow

buenos días. dijeron todos

yo soy su maestra de música, me llamo Ashlynn Ella, quiero que me digan sus nombres para aprendérmelos, pero por lo visto en este momento tu eres nueva ¿verdad?. dijo la maestra viendo a rainbow dash

si. dijo rainbow guardando sus cosas ya que pinkie le agarraba todo

me alegra que seas nueva, ¿quieres ser la primera en dar tu nombre?. pregunto la maestra

soy rainbow dash, vengo de cloudsdale, y es un placer conocerlos. dijo rainbow mientras se volvía a sentar

fabuloso, espero que te diviertas en esta escuela y que no haya ningúna molestia en tu vida. dijo la maestra sacando una lista

ya hay uno. susurro rainbow refiriéndose a pinkie pie

El tiempo paso muy rápido, rainbow tubo que sacar su guitarra y tocarla un poco, ya que la maestra se lo pidió, tocaron el timbre y rainbow salió huyendo, corrió lo mas que pudo y entro a departamento, ahí ella se encerro y miro hacia atrás viendo a trixie quien jugaba con su celular

hola ¿como te fue?. pregunto trixie sin quitar su vista del celular

bien, mañana mi ultimo examen para poder entrar de reportera, pero ese no es el punto ¿por que no me dijiste que pinkie y su amiga rareza o como se llame estaban en la misma clase que yo?. pregunto rainbow molesta

jejeje, olvide comentártelo. dijo trixie aun enajenada con el celular

¿como que olvidaste darme ese dato?. dijo rainbow quitandole el celular

oye. dijo trixie molesta intentando quitarle el celular

bien, responde mi pregunta. dijo rainbow guardando el celular de trixie en su bolsillo

bien, se me olvido, además en poesía estarás con rarity y fluttershy. dijo trixie acostándose en su cama

hay no. dijo rainbow de mala gana

sip, además en baile estarás con pinkie, ya que ella pone la música con la ayuda de DJ, en teatro con rarity y artes visuales con applejack. dijo trixie

perfecto, lo que me faltaba, al menos en atletismo ninguna estará ahí. dijo rainbow regresandole el celular a trixie

como sea. dijo tomando el celular- dime que fue lo que sucedió aya con scootaloo. dijo trixie

así, ¿por que le hiciste eso a la pobre niña?. dijo rainbow algo enfadada

jejeje, con esa mirada tu y yo dominaríamos el mundo, eres alguien que da miedo, tan solo piensa en todo lo que ganaríamos. dijo trixie con una sonrisa malvada

yo no pienso molestar a nadie y se acabo. dijo rainbow recostándose en su cama

piénsalo rainbow, así pinkie y su bando te dejarian en paz, bueno, te dejo debo ir al jardín y rainbow solo piénsalo. dijo trixie retirándose

yo jamas are eso y así me quedo. dijo rainbow cerrando sus ojos y quedándose dormida

**ESTE FUE EL CAP DE HOY**

**DEJEN REVIEWS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS**

**POR SUS COMENTARIOS **

**NOS VEMOOOS :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Rainbow dormía tranquilamente, cuando de pronto alguien le avienta unos libros en su oreja, despertandola inmediatamente

¡AAAAAA!. dijo rainbow asustada

ups. dijo trixie con una sonrisa

¿por que hiciste eso?. pregunto rainbow estirandose

por que te hable hace como mil horas y no te despertabas. dijo trixie agarrando mas libros

como sea, ¿que haces?. pregunto rainbow bostezando

pienso que es hora de que busques un libro para leer. dijo trixie acercándole mas libros

¿para leer?. dijo rainbow confundida

así es, así que elige uno. dijo trixie emocionada

no gracias, leer no es mi fuerte tal y como no lo son las matemáticas. dijo rainbow sin interés

pues vas a empezar ahora, elige uno. dijo trixie molesta

hay no. dijo rainbow viendo todos los libros

¿y bien?. dijo trixie seria

este. dijo rainbow tomando un libro de portada color café oscuro

¿daring do y el tesoro de la piedra de zafiro?. dijo trixie sorprendida

si, creo que es muy bueno, pero tengo que ir a la biblioteca a leerlo, adiós. dijo rainbow saliendo de la habitación

Rainbow llego a la biblioteca, y ahí estuvo leyendo el libro, para ella era emocionante y logro terminarlo, al día siguiente tomo la mejor decisión de todas, pedir el próximo libro y también leerlo, ella camino con mucha felicidad de nuevo a la biblioteca, busco y busco, al fin encontró el libro y se puso a leerlo

hola. dijo pinkie pie sentándose al lado de rainbow también con un libro

grr. gruño rainbow quien tomo su libro y se fue de ahí

Luego rainbow llego al salón de teatro, donde se encontró con rarity

hola querida. dijo rarity refinadamente

hola. dijo rainbow ocultando su enojo

¡NOO, DE TODAS LAS COSAS QUE PODRÍAN PASAR, ESTA ES... LA... PEOR... COSA...POSIBLE!. dijo rarity dramáticamente y llorando

¿que paso?. pregunto rainbow confundida

alguien y no se quien ensucio mi vestido, mira, esta arruinado. dijo rarity mostrandole su vestido

¿de donde?. pregunto rainbow viendo a todos lados

de aquí, ¿que no lo vez?. dijo señalando a un puntito pequeñito de color café

¿ese puntito tan pequeñito?, nadie va a notarlo. dijo rainbow molesta

pero como puedes decir eso, esto es lo mas horrible que me a sucedido, mi vestido esta arruinado, ¡ARRUINADO!. grito rarity llorando

bien te ayudare. dijo rainbow pensando en algo horrible

¿enserio, como?. pregunto rarity secándose las lagrimas

¡ASÍ!. grito rainbow echándole una cubeta con agua

¡AAAAAAAAA!. grito rarity al sentir la fría agua que tocaba su cuerpo

jajajaja listo, ahora ya no esta sucio. dijo rainbow riendo

¡GRRRR!. gruño rarity molesta mientras se iba de ese lugar

Rainbow vio entrar al profesor así que se sentó, aunque se aguantaba la risa

Rainbow volvió a su habitación y vio a su amiga trixie quien estaba sonriendole

¿por que tan feliz?. dijo rainbow entrando a la habitación

por esto. dijo enseñándole su celular

¡¿QUE?!. grito rainbow al ver el vídeo de cuando le aventó el agua a rarity

jajajaja, eso fue único. dijo trixie partiéndose de la risa

¡CLARO QUE NO!. dijo rainbow espantada- ¿cuantos lo saben?. pregunto viendo a trixie

como unos 300 estudiantes ya lo vieron. dijo trixie aun entre risas

¡HAY NO, NO, NO!. dijo rainbow golpeándose en la cabeza con la pared

descuida, pronto todos te tendrán miedo. dijo trixie dándole palmaditas en la espalda

yo no quiero que me tengan miedo. dijo rainbow preocupada

¿entonces por que hiciste eso?. dijo trixie confundida

por que me molesto tanto su lloriqueo. dijo rainbow tristemente

si, claro. dijo trixie

bueno, debo ir a hacer mi examen adiós. dijo rainbow

adiós. dijo trixie


	5. Chapter 5

Rainbow caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, pensando si había estado bien que le hiciera eso a la pobre de rarity, pero ella tenia que pensar en otras cosas, llego y encontró a la maestra duchess afuera

hola maestra, bine para el examen. dijo rainbow feliz

hola señorita, me alegra que hayas venido, para empezar ella sera tu compañera. dijo mientras una chica salia detrás de ella

¡¿QUE?!. grito rainbow al ver a pinkie pie

ella sera tu compañera, se que se llevaran bien. dijo biendo como pinkie abrazaba a rainbow

hay no. dijo rainbow triste

como sea, las dos vayan a demostrarme lo que saben hacer. dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería

¿entonceeees?. dijo pinkie feliz

¿que?. pregunto rainbow confundida

¿a donde vamos?, me alegra que seamos amigas, ahora estamos mas unidas. dijo pinkie abrazándola de nuevo

espera, te tengo reglas, numero 1 no me llames amiga, numero 2 no me abraces, numero 3 nada de chistes y numero 4 no me hables. dijo alejándose de pinkie

¿pero entonces como sabré que hay que hacer?. pregunto pinkie

bien, no me hables a menos que sea importante. dijo rainbow

bien, esto e importante. dijo pinkie feliz

bien ¿que quieres?. dijo rainbow buscando algo importante

necesito saber si quieres comer algo, por que yo si. dijo pinkie molestando a rainbow

no tengo hambre. dijo molesta

bien, esto es importante. dijo haciendo que rainbow se tapara los oídos

Así se la pasaron mucho tiempo, pinkie hablando de cosas sin sentido mientras rainbow deseaba que un rayo cayera y quemara a pinkie

entonces así fue como descubrí que todos tenemos que respirar. dijo pinkie mientras rainbow no le prestaba atención

como sea, me alegra que hayas terminado. dijo rainbow con una sonrisa

¿bien?. dijo pinkie algo indecisa

mira eso. dijo rainbow señalando a unos chicos que peleaban

uuuuuh. dijo pinkie feliz

enciende la pantalla, es hora de grabar. dijo mientras pinkie le obedecía

en 5-4-3-2-1-0 ahora. dijo pinkie con una tablet la cual estaba grabando y todos los de la escuela podían verlo

hola compañeros, yo soy rainbow dash su reportera, hoy en día es muy común encontrar en los lugares solitarios a personas que lastiman a otros, esto demuestra que hay muy poco respeto, aquí se los informo desde el pasillo oscuro que esta a la entrada del salón para fiestas, les dejare un video para que vean los sucesos, hasta luego y gracias. dicho esto pinkie pie apago la tablet

wow, eso fue muy bueno. dijo pinkie saltando de alegría

lo se, soy alguien genial, tenemos el trabajo. dijo rainbow feliz

bueno, ¿recuerdas que mañana toca baile?. dijo pinkie feliz

si, estoy en esa clase. dijo rainbow

bueno, tengo que decirte que mañana tu pondrás la música conmigo. dijo pinkie emocionada

fabuloso. dijo rainbow sin ganas

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE:

no estaba mintiendo. dijo rainbow al lado de pinkie

bueno, ¿cual ponemos?. pregunto pinkie

lo que sea. dijo rainbow sin ánimos

ya se, esta. dijo pinkie poniendo una música en ingles la cual era muy ruidosa

¡AAAAAA!. dijo rainbow tapándose los oídos

bien alumnos, esa es la que bailaremos. dijo la maestra, quien se llamaba Briar Beauty, haciendo que rainbow se golpeara con la pared

DESPUÉS DE LA MEDIA HORA:

rainbow estaba detrás de el bote de basura, estaba escondiéndose de pinkie pie

¡RAINBOW!. grito pinkie mirando para todos lados

que se vaya, que se vaya. susurraba rainbow

¡TE ENCONTRÉ!. grito pinkie detrás de rainbow

¡AAAAA!. grito rainbow corriendo por los pasillos, dejando a pinkie confundida

EN LA CAFETERÍA:

Pinkie pie estaba muy triste, mientras solo veía su comida

¿caramelo?, ¿que haces aquí?. pregunto applejack viendo a pinkie pie

por nada. dijo pinkie triste

a mi no me engañas, ¿que te sucede?. pregunto applejack preocupada

es que creo que no le caigo bien a rainbow. dijo mirando a applejack

escucha lindura, no importa si le caes bien o no a alguien. dijo applejack seriamente

pero es que todos han sido mis amigos y creo que ella me odiara siempre. dijo pinkie alejándose de applejack

tengo que hablar con esa atleta. dijo applejack molesta


	6. Chapter 6

pero ¿por que piensa eso pinkie?. pregunto rarity tras escuchar lo que dijo applejack

tal vez por que rainbow siempre huye de ella. dijo applejack

¿que es lo que quieres que hagamos?. pregunto fluttershy

tenemos que hablar con rainbow. dijo applejack

bien, yo se donde esta. dijo rarity mientras las dos la seguían

CON RAINBOW:

es horrible, no me deja en paz. dijo rainbow mientras tocaban la puerta

ve a abrir. dijo trixie

Tan solo rainbow la abrió y alguien la jalo, lo cual no le importo a trixie

hey. dijo rainbow molesta al ver a las 3 chicas amigas de pinkie

hola rainbow. dijo rarity

¿que quieres?. pregunto rainbow molesta

queremos decirte algo sobre pinkie. dijo applejack

entonces no me importa. dijo rainbow

escúchanos, pinkie es alguien que puede enseñarte muchas cosas y se que tal vez te molesta esto, pero no eres la primera. dijo rarity

¿no soy la primera?. pregunto rainbow

no, ya le a pasado a muchos, ahora lo que te queríamos decir es que tal vez pinkie quiere conocerte mas, ella es una chica que cumple promesas, solo te pedimos que la entiendas, ya que ella esta muy triste. dijo applejack mientras las 3 se iban

si claro. dijo rainbow con sarcasmo

Trixie estaba con videojuegos, rainbow solo la miraba y se preguntaba si trixie en realidad era su amiga, simplemente se acostó en su cama y penso en lo que le había dicho applejack, rainbow tomo su guitarra y salió al patio de la escuela para tocar un rato, ya afuera empezó a tocar y una chica se le acerco

supongo que me das permiso de oírte tocar. dijo la chica que era pinkie

mmm, claro que puedes. dijo rainbow

Rainbow seguía tocando mientras pinkie pie bailaba por todas partes, lo cual le daba risa a rainbow

¡ESO ES!. clamaba pinkie pie al escuchar a rainbow tocar

Rainbow termino de tocar y pinkie celebraba

eso fe genial. dijo pinkie feliz

gracias. dijo rainbow caminando

me alegra mucho que sepas hacer estas cosas. dijo pinkie feliz

bueno, tal vez lo hagamos otro día. dijo rainbow feliz


	7. Chapter 7

Así pasaron los días y rainbow se empezó a dar cuenta de que pinkie no era una persona que caía mal, era una chica alegre y divertida, rainbow pasaba mas tiempo con pinkie y las demás en lugar de trixie, quien ya estaba molesta de que rainbow se juntara con ellas, sin embargo pasaron mas cosas las cuales le enseñaron a rainbow quien era amiga y quien no

oigan ¿han visto a rainbow?. pregunto pinkie

no linda. dijo rarity

espero que este bien. dijo pinkie preocupada

Sin embargo rainbow estaba en su habitación recibiendo la noticia mas cruel de todas

dime que estas bromiando. dijo rainbow entre lagrimas

no querida, es la verdad. dijo desde la otra linea la mama de rainbow

no puede ser, no puede ser. dijo rainbow llorando

tranquila hermosa, tu hermano no pudo mas. dijo su mama

no mama, ¿por que a el?. dijo rainbow llorando

debo irme linda, te llamare pronto. dijo colgando

si mama. dijo rainbow también colgando

Rainbow se acostó y vio entrar a trixie, quien solo la miro y siguió

hola. dijo rainbow

hola rainbow. dijo trixie

¿que haces?. pregunto rainbow

nada, ¿estas bien?. pregunto trixie sin interés

si. dijo rainbow mintiendo

de todas maneras no me importaba. dijo trixie saliendo de la habitación

Rainbow lloro un largo rato hasta que entro alguien, ese alguien era pinkie

hola rainbow, ¿estas bien?. pregunto algo preocupada

si. dijo rainbow mirando hacia otro lado

rainbow se que mientes, pero puedes tener confianza. dijo pinkie

jejeje, gracias pink, pero estoy bien. dijo rainbow con una sonrisa falsa

bien, recuerda que si necesitas algo, yo estaré ahí. dijo pinkie con una sonrisa

gracias. dijo rainbow viendo como se iba- espera. dijo rainbow captando la atención de pinkie

¿que sucede?. pregunto pinkie

¿quieres hacer algo?. pregunto rainbow feliz

siiiiii, ¿como que?. pregunto pinkie emocionada

¿una pelicula?. opino rainbow

¡GENIAL!. dijo pinkie feliz

Así las dos se pusieron a ver la pelicula, pero eso no hizo sentir mejor a rainbow, ya que aun así tenia el dolor de esa perdida y mas se fue dando cuenta de quien era trixie en realidad


	8. Chapter 8

Ya era de día, rainbow seguía pensando en si trixie era su amiga en realidad, hoy le tocaba jugar a su equipo, así que ella se levanto y fue al campo de fútbol

bien muchachos, hoy nos toca jugar así que nos esforzaremos al 100, ¿entendido?. dijo rainbow mientras todos asentían

El juego empezó y como siempre el equipo de rainbow iba ganando 4-0, rainbow era la que siempre metía los goles, lo cual hacia que la niña a la cual ella había ayudado a escapar de trixie, se emocionara y quisiera ser como rainbow, el juego se acabo, el equipo de rainbow ganó, sin embargo rainbow buscaba a cierta chica de color gris claro, pero no la encontró, a las que si vio fueron a las amigas de pinkie, la verdad rainbow sabía que trixie no era lo que parecía, era alguien mentirosa y solo alguien que jamas tendría amigos

¿donde estabas?. pregunto rainbow viendo a trixie

aquí ¿por?. pregunto trixie dejando claro que se le había olvidado

hoy jugaba mi equipo. dijo rainbow seriamente

así, es cierto ¿ganaron?. pregunto trixie

si, pero ¿se te olvido?, pregunto rainbow triste

si. dijo trixie sin importancia

sabía que eras una pecima amiga. dijo rainbow molesta

oye rainbow, espera. dijo trixie triste

¿que quieres?. pregunto rainbow molesta

lo siento. dijo trixie

no te disculpes, ya lo dijiste todo. dijo molesta

escucha, ¿que te parece si tu y yo hacemos un plan divertido?. pregunto trixie

busca a otra persona. dijo rainbow

por favor. dijo trixie

esta bien, ¿que clase de divercion?. pregunto rainbow interesada

ya lo veraz. dijo trixie feliz

bien, como sea. dijo rainbow acostándose y durmiendo

EN LA NOCHE:

¿que es lo que aremos?. pregunto rainbow

ven conmigo y lo descubrirás. dijo trixie mientras rainbow la seguía

Después de un rato llegaron al salón de la maestra de historia, en el escritorio habían unos examenes, ahí fueron y trixie saco su celular

¿que haces?. pregunto rainbow sorprendida

copear los examenes, así aprobaremos. dijo trixie victoriosa

¿estas loca?, eso no lo aremos. dijo rainbow saliendo

¿a donde vas?. pregunto trixie

me voy a la habitación. dijo rainbow molesta

¿por que?. dijo trixie

por que este es el plan de divercion mas ridículo de todos. dijo rainbow

Ante eso trixie siguió a rainbow, desde ese momento ella era alguien sin valores


	9. Chapter 9

rainbow, ¿sigues molesta?. pregunto trixie ya en la habitación

¿este era tu plan de divercion?. pregunto rainbow decepcionada

¿y que te esperas de tus otras amigas, leer libros, ver peliculas?. dijo trixie molesta

algo así, es mejor que hacer trampa. dijo rainbow

claro, pero es por tu calificación. dijo trixie

yo me quiero ganar mi calificación de forma limpia no copeando. dijo rainbow cruzada de brazos

ya deja de lloriquear, pareces bebe. dijo trixie

claro, pues al menos yo si tengo valores. dijo rainbow con una sonrisa triunfadora

ja, claro y por eso lastimas a tus amigas. dijo trixie

yo nunca las lastimo. respondió rainbow

claro, después de que las mojas con agua ya quieres ser su amiga. dijo trixie molesta

no es por eso, lo hice por que me di cuenta de que son buenas amigas, mejor que tu. dijo rainbow molesta

después de todo lo que hice por ti, así me pagas. dijo trixie molesta

creo que tu y yo sabemos que no as hecho nada por mi. dijo rainbow haciendo que trixie no le contestara

Era verdad, para que ser amiga de alguien que no te demostraba lo que se necesita

CON LAS CHICAS:

enserio, creo que rainbow es muy buena después de todo. dijo feliz pinkie pie

si, solo necesitaba que le abrieran los ojos. dijo applejack

sin embargo creo que es mucho mejor que rainbow sea amiga de nosotras que de trixie. dijo rarity

es verdad, no es la primera vez que trixie quiere ser amiga de su compañera de habitación. dijo fluttershy

y lo único que hace es aprovecharse de ellos. dijo applejack

pero si me permiten un segundo, creo que rainbow ya se dio cuenta de quien es trixie en realidad. dijo rarity

¿a que te refieres?. dijo pinkie

bueno, rainbow a visto como trixie le da la espalda, pero rainbow sabe que ella no es una buena amiga y por eso se junta con nosotras. dijo rarity

pues entonces hay que demostrarle que somos buenas amigas. dijo applejack

trato hecho. dijo rarity mientras todas reían

**BUENO DE SEGURO DIRÁN, ¿POR QUE LOS HACE TAN CORTOS?**

**BUENO ES POR QUE MI PAPA ESTA TRABAJANDO Y TIENE QUE **

**QUITAR LA LUZ POR UNOS MINUTOS ASÍ QUE TENGO QUE HACERLOS ASÍ**

**LUEGO ESTE ES EL PENULTIMO, YA QUE QUIERO ACABAR ESTA HISTORIA**

**Y QUIERO QUE SE ACABE DE 10 CAP :) **

**BUENO ESO ES TODO, HASTA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO **


	10. Chapter 10

Ya era otro día, trixie junto a dos chicas buscaban a rainbow, ella estaba con sus amigas, todas reían hasta que llego trixie

hola amiga. dijo trixie al lado de rainbow

¿que haces aquí?. pregunto rainbow molesta

yo solo quería venir a verte. dijo trixie

bien, vete. dijo rainbow

querida, yo quiero que te alejes de estas feas. dijo señalando a sus amigas

cuidado con lo que dices. amenazo rainbow

je, tu eres mi amiga, no la de ella y no permitiré que te juntes con las que no saben nada de la amistad. dijo trixie

¿lo dices tu?, eres la chica que mas tonta de la historia, tu nunca te acordaste de mis logros. dijo rainbow molesta

claro, dame un ejemplo. dijo trixie

el día que me sentía muy mal dijiste que no te importaba. dijo rainbow

escucha, ven con nosotras, te prometo que seremos mejores que ellas. dijo trixie con una sonrisa

no iré jamas contigo, todos mis dolores, victorias, tu no estuviste y ellas si, la verdad creo que no necesito ir contigo como para comprobar que no me equivoque. dijo mirando a sus amigas

¿q-q-que?. dijo trixie sorprendida

lo que oíste es lo que haré. dijo rainbow decidida

eres alguien detestable. dijo trrixie sin saber que mas decir

si lo dices tu, creo que estas equivocada. dijo rainbow

te arrepentirás. dijo trixie

me arrepienta de haber sido amiga tuya. dijo rainbow

todo es su culpa, pronto pagaran por esto. dijo trixie viendo a las chicas

si te atreves a lastimar de nuevo a todos, pelearas conmigo también. dijo rainbow

pagaras por eso rainbow dash. dijo trixie alejándose

no puedo creer lo que hiciste por nosotras. dijo pinkie pie feliz

todo por ustedes. dijo feliz

ahora seremos amigas. dijo applejack feliz

siempre demostraron serlo. dijo mientras se daban un abrazo grupal

EN LA NOCHE:

ahora entiendo lo que es una buena amistad y se los que lo son, no me di cuenta desde un principio y aveces los que crees que no te caeran bien, son los que te demuestran mejor amistad que los demás.

EN LA PARTE DE AFUERA:

mmm, que provenir tan interesante. dijo una chica de pelo rojo con anaranjado saliendo de una estatua

**FIN**

**BUENO USTEDES YA SABEN QUE PASA DESPUÉS Y QUIEN **

**ERA LA QUE SALIÓ DE LA ESTATUA, BUENO ESPERO LES**

**HAYA GUSTADO ESTA HISTORIA **


End file.
